The Fallen
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Afine a guitarra, ouça os acordes vigorosos do baixo, deixe que a doce voz lhe chame pra dançar até confundir o pulsar do seu coração com a batida frenética da bateria e se entregar a essa doce queda... ::Slash SB x RL::
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Moony-Sensei

**Título: **The Fallen

**Autora: **Moony-Sensei

**Beta:** Condessa Oluha

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade da J. K. Rowling. Eu só estou aqui porque acho que Remus+Tonks é resultado de magia negra :D

**N/A:** Universo Alternativo (Nada de poderes e todo o resto), Slash, NC-17, Lemon - garotos dando uns amassos e indo além, MUITO além! Não gosta? Dê meia volta e boa viagem o/

**2.** Vou pôr a tradução dos trechos das músicas que iniciarão os capítulos no final ;)

**3. **Essa fic é um presente para a minha beta, **Condessa Oluha**, pessoa que eu considero um dos maiores presentes que eu recebi por ter começado a escrever fanfics :) Te adoro Oluha!Ainda não é a de aniversário, mas em breve Moony Isauro pegaeu Lupin ganhará vida xD

* * *

**- The Fallen –**

_So they say you're trouble boy _

_Just b__ecause you like to destroy A_

_ll the things that bring idiots joy _

_Well, what's wrong with a little destruction? _

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando Sirius e James finalmente tinham sido liberados de mais uma tarde de detenções na escola. Os dois caminhavam distraídos por um beco mal iluminado, graças aos enormes e antigos prédios que os cercavam, de uma rua de Londres. Confiando apenas em seus pés, que aquela altura já haviam decorado o caminho, os dois conversavam sobre algo aparentemente importante, não tendo tempo para prestar atenção na direção que tomavam.

- Eu estou falando, cara. Dessa vez o Frank me garantiu, ele conhece o dono daquele bar. E me disse que consegue um lugar para nós no mês que vem – disse James, chutando uma lata que estava no chão.

- Ah, James... Desde quando você acredita no que o Frank diz? Já é a quarta vez que ele promete um lugar para nós tocarmos, e até agora nada – replicou Sirius, tirando a franja da frente dos olhos. – E além do mais, a gente ainda está sem baterista, como você pretende se apresentar em público assim?

- Com a minha voz e presença de palco, únicos, querido – replicou Potter, piscando para o amigo, que riu antes de acertar um tapa certeiro em sua cabeça.

- Se aquele babaca do Hank não tivesse dado para trás – falou Black com raiva.

- Era sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar durante a aula de biologia – continuou James. -, eu arrumei alguém para o lugar dele.

Sirius mirou o de óculos e suspirou.

- De qualquer jeito vai ser um saco, o cara vai ter que aprender todas as nossas músicas. Não vai conseguir acompanhar a gente e ainda vai nos atrasar – disse Black mal humorado.

- É aí que eu queria chegar! – exclamou Potter, animado.

Sirius observou mais uma vez o amigo e sorriu enviesado se perguntando de onde James tirava toda aquela disposição.

- O garoto que eu estou falando já conhece uma boa parte das nossas músicas, ele sempre me ajuda a ensaiar quando me visita lá em casa.

Black ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E quem é esse menino?

- Ah, você não conhece não... Ele é filho de um casal que trabalha para o meu pai...

Sirius achou estranho o fato de não conhecer o tal garoto, uma vez que, além de ser o melhor amigo de James desde a quinta série, havia morado na casa do rapaz durante o ano anterior.

- Sei... E ele é realmente bom? – perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

- É sim! Eu estava pensando em levá-lo no próximo ensaio, o que você acha?

Black pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Por mim tudo bem, quanto antes acharmos alguém melhor... – disse, dando de ombros.

O beco pelo qual caminhavam terminava em um belo e bem cuidado bairro residencial. Os dois tiveram que proteger os olhos da claridade repentina que iluminava o lugar. Desceram a rua e pararam em frente a uma casa grande e confortável.

- Tem certeza de que não quer entrar? – perguntou James. – Você sabe que a mamãe adora quando você vem nos visitar.

- Hum... Não, não... Dessa vez eu vou deixar que você leve a bronca sozinho – zombou.

James balançou a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação.

- E cadê o seu espírito de coletividade, meu caro?

- Descansando em casa, creio eu – disse Sirius, sorrindo. - Eu tenho que ir, mais tarde tenho que buscar a "_preciosa"_.

- Oh! Já consertaram? Dessa vez foi rápido – James falou, enquanto subia os degraus que davam para a entrada de sua casa.

- Pois é... Bom, é melhor eu ir. Te vejo amanhã... E boa sorte com a senhora Potter.

O moreno riu ao ver James estremecer ao pensar no que o esperava lá dentro depois de mais um dia de detenções.

- Que Deus me proteja! – disse o de óculos.

- Eu vou orar por você... – disse Black, vendo um risonho Potter desaparecer ao atravessar a porta.

Sirius ficou parado durante mais alguns minutos diante da casa. A verdade é que, às vezes, o rapaz gostaria de ter alguém para ralhar com ele quando chegasse em casa. Esse era o tipo de coisa que fazia uma família ser completa. Podia ser uma coisa tola de se pensar, devido a insignificância do ato, mas na opinião do moreno era justamente isso que fazia a diferença.

Isso não significava que sua adorada mãe nunca tivesse brigado com ele, muito ao contrário, Sirius aprontava muito mais quando estava sob a supervisão dos pais do que agora, que morava sozinho e era livre para fazer o que bem entendesse. No entanto, era o motivo das inúmeras brigas que distanciava a sua família da de Potter.

Walburga Black nunca havia brigado com Sirius por causa das travessuras corriqueiras. A bela mulher só discutia com seu filho quando o mesmo fazia algo que desagradasse e pudesse, de alguma maneira, manchar a imagem da família perante a sociedade.

Brincadeiras e armações infantis nunca chamavam sua atenção, pois tais acontecimentos podiam muito bem ser abafados ou simplesmente esquecidos com a desculpa de Sirius ser jovem e ter o direito de aproveitar a vida.

E era justamente por Walburga ignorar esses pequenos acontecimentos, que para ela eram insignificantes por se tratar de uma coisa unicamente ligada a Sirius, que o menino agora descia o resto da rua com uma desagradável sensação no estômago, que o assolava sempre que comparava a sua família com a de James.

Black estava quase virando em uma esquina, para cortar caminho, quando olhou para cima e vislumbrou o céu azul claro com algumas nuvens brancas e fofas. Sentiu uma brisa fresquinha e suave batendo em seu rosto e percebeu que dali a alguns dias não poderia mais vê-lo dessa maneira. Em breve aquele frescor de final de verão seria só uma lembrança abafada pelas nuvens cinzas e pesadas que cobririam o céu da cidade.

O moreno mudou de idéia e resolveu seguir pelo caminho mais longo para poder aproveitar aquele resto de tarde. Já estavam na segunda semana de setembro, e em breve o outono chegaria junto com tempestades, neblina e ventos fortes.

Mais do que toda a neblina e ventania, Sirius odiava o céu nublado de Londres. O rapaz já havia visitado inúmeros lugares com os pais, no passado, e sabia que nenhum dia nublado em outra parte do mundo se igualava ao daquela cidade. Porém, não havia uma explicação para tanto desagrado, o rapaz simplesmente se sentia desconfortável nessas ocasiões. Era como sentisse sufocado.

E por isso, concluiu que não valia a pena perder o fim da estação do ano que mais gostava com aqueles pensamentos sombrios sobre algo que agora era apenas passado...

Parou no sinal e observou os carros passando por ele. A conversa que acabara de ter com James aos poucos tomando conta de sua mente.

Percebeu que não havia perguntado o nome do tal garoto ao amigo. Uma crescente curiosidade o assaltou, ficou imaginando como seria o tal menino...

Bom... Ele tocava bateria... Deveria ser alguém que certamente gostava muito de rock... Talvez fosse um daqueles grandalhões fãs de _Heavy_ _Metal_...

Sirius riu. Gostaria de ter alguém desse tipo na banda, que apesar de não ter o som pesado característico desse estilo, tinha músicas que agradaria uma pessoa assim...

Animou-se com essa possibilidade. Atravessou a rua com a certeza de que o ensaio no dia seguinte seria agitado. Mesmo ciente de que talvez o rapaz não fosse grande e metaleiro, sabia que seria divertido. Contanto que o mesmo não fosse nenhum mauricinho metido a besta ou um _nerd_ sem graça eles se dariam bem.

(Continua...)

* * *

**N/A**: É isso... Minha primeira U.A... Espero que gostem .

A gente se vê no próximo cap. o/ Sim, eu irei atuliza-lá decentemente u.u Eu sei q não tenho mais credibilidade com vcs, mas dessa vez eu já tenho alguns caps adiantados /o/

Espero que gostem!

Um doce para quem descobrir quem é _a preciosa_ /o/

Oluha, amore, ela é de coração .

E para quem quer, com razão, me estrangular por causa de A Sweet Obsession, eu só tenho a dizer que voltei a trabalhar nela, e que eu não desisti ;.; I'm a bitch, I know... Perdoem a minha total falta de organização/ Respeito à prazos u.u

* * *

**Tradução**

Alguns dizem que você é problema, rapaz  
Só porque você gosta de destruir  
Tudo o que traz felicidade aos idiotas  
Bem, qual é o problema com um pouquinho de destruição?

(Franz Ferdinand – The Fallen)

Tradução (zap – letras)


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** The Fallen  
**Autora:** Moony-Sensei  
**Beta:** Condessa Oluha  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade da J. K. Rowling.

**N/A:** Universo Alternativo (Nada de poderes e todo o resto), Slash, NC-17, Lemon - garotos dando uns amassos e indo além, MUITO além! - Não gosta? Dê meia volta e boa viagem o/

**2.** Vou pôr a tradução dos trechos das músicas que iniciarão os capítulos no final ;)

* * *

**- The Fallen -**

_I am the son _

_And the heir _

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar _

_I am the son and heir _

_Of nothing in particular_

**(How soon is now? – The Smiths)**

James ouviu o sino de uma igreja distante bater, marcando a passagem de mais uma hora, quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Ergueu ligeiramente o braço direito e olhou para seu relógio de pulso, onde o ponteiro maior apontava para o número doze, e o menor para o número seis.

Postou-se diante de um enorme portão de ferro e olhou para o enorme brasão que ficava do lado esquerdo da entrada de uma famosa e tradicional escola para meninos. Esperou mais um pouco antes de uma sineta tocar, anunciando o final de mais um dia de aula.

Em poucos minutos, o pátio, visível pelas grades do portão, que até então estava vazio e silencioso, foi ocupado por uma massa de estudantes ávidos por liberdade. Um homem já idoso, vestido com um uniforme azul e impecável, se aproximou e abriu um enorme cadeado preso a grossas correntes que seguravam o portão.

O velho lançou um olhar desconfiado a James antes de concluir sua tarefa e sair carrancudo, empurrando alguns estudantes que se amontoavam perto dali.

Os alunos, cansados a essa altura da tarde, não ligaram muito para o menino, apesar de ser raro um estudante de outro colégio aparecer por ali. Porém, alguns olharam demonstrando certo interesse no jeito charmosamente desleixado de James, que ficou um pouco incomodado.

Não se importaria em chamar a atenção em um colégio comum, mas em uma escola como aquela, onde só havia garotos, muitos dos quais só saiam da propriedade num dia como aquele - para fazer a visita quinzenal a família - Potter realmente não se sentia nada a vontade.

Para seu alívio o seu acompanhante não tardou a aparecer, o garoto sorriu ao encontrar James, que lhe deu um meio abraço ao alcançá-lo.

- Cara, não sei como você agüenta isso daqui! – exclamou James – Só tem homem! Cadê a diversidade?

- Diversidade é uma palavra que não existe no Saint George, James. Assim como vontade própria ou felicidade... – respondeu o menino, rindo.

- Acho que eu não suportaria estudar aqui, sabe? – continuou James, olhando em volta como se avaliasse o lugar. - Um garoto precisa de flores no seu jardim... – concluiu.

- Mas eu vou para casa todos os dias!

- Mesmo assim, você sempre sai nesse horário, não é? Mais de duas horas depois do fim das aulas de um colégio normal.

- Ah... É como se eu fizesse uma atividade extracurricular.

- Eu vou fingir que não notei esse seu tom de satisfação ao ter mais horas de aulas – replicou Potter como se tivesse sido insultado. – Bom, é melhor nos apressarmos, pois já estamos atrasados.

- Não é tão ruim assim, - continuou o garoto, seguindo James pela rua. - até porque as aulas que ocupam esse horário são as que eu mais gosto. E é mais ou menos o mesmo tempo que você fica treinando futebol.

Os dois pararam no sinal.

- Aliás, como anda o time da sua escola?

- Estamos indo bem, nós ganhamos os últimos três jogos com facilidade! Eu marquei dois gols na última partida! – Potter falou, estufando ligeiramente o peito. – Você bem que podia vir assistir aos jogos algum dia desses...

- Eu vou fazer o possível – replicou o menino gentilmente.

Potter sorriu para o amigo e olhou mais uma vez para o relógio.

- Hum... A gente deve chegar daqui a uns quinze minutos.

- Vocês estão ensaiando aonde?

- No momento na garagem da casa do baixista, o Peter.

- E os pais dele não reclamam?

- Não... Eles só chegam em casa tarde, então não tem problema.

- Entendo...

- É um bom lugar, cabem todos os nossos instrumentos e ainda sobra um bom espaço para o carro do senhor Pettigrew. O retorno do som é bom também...

- E... Como são outros integrantes da banda?

- Bom... O guitarrista, o nome dele é Sirius, - começou James virando ligeiramente para olhar o menino enquanto falava – é meu melhor amigo desde a quinta série. Ele é uma cara legal, é meio estourado às vezes, mas é uma das pessoas que eu mais confio. E... – James riu antes de terminar a frase - ele é bonitão, de acordo com cem por cento da ala feminina do colégio.

- Até para a Lily? – perguntou o outro displicentemente.

- Não! – exclamou James imediatamente – É claro que não! Quer dizer...

James parou de andar e ficou olhando para frente fixamente, como se só agora tivesse cogitado essa possibilidade.

- A Lily... Não é desse tipo... Ela é diferente! Mas... De qualquer maneira ela nos odeia, então isso não faz diferença... – Potter falou cabisbaixo.

- Ainda não conseguiu nenhum avanço com ela?

Potter negou com a cabeça. O menino deu tapinhas em seu ombro para animá-lo.

- Então... E como é o baixista?

James olhou tristemente para o garoto por mais alguns segundos antes de falar.

- O Peter... Bom... Ele é legal. E até que toca bem... Adora comer, e é gordinho. – disse Potter rindo – Ele é quase como um irmão mais novo para o Sirius e eu, nós sempre o protegemos na escola... Se bem que o Sirius o maltrata de vez em quando.

- Eles parecem ser legais...

- Sim, vocês vão se dar bem.

* * *

_I see losers losing everywhere_

_If I lose it'll only be the damn I give for another_

_I am complete, invincible_

_If I have one set principle_

_Then it's to stand on You, brother _

**(This Boy – Franz Ferdinand)**

- A que horas ele disse que chegaria? – perguntou um impaciente Sirius.

- Eu não sei, parece que ele ia até a escola do tal garoto para buscá-lo – respondeu um adolescente de cabelos loiros e ralos que evidentemente estava acima do peso.

- E você sabe onde ele estuda?

- Não... – falou o gordinho, distraidamente, enquanto mexia em algumas caixas de som.

- Você sabe qual é o nome dele? Eu esqueci de perguntar.

- Hum... O James me disse, mas eu esqueci...

- Não que esperar uma informação precisa sua seja algo inteligente da minha parte – disse o moreno, mal humorado.

- Pelo menos não fui eu que esqueci de perguntar! – respondeu Peter numa rara demonstração de desafio, que fez Sirius deixar o mau-humor de lado e sorrir.

- Hum... Louis... Loopy... – Peter falou, parecendo reconsiderar. - Loopy! Eu acho que era Loopy!

- Loopy? – perguntou Black, rindo – Que diabo de nome é esse? Você deve ter ouvido errado.

- Não... Bom, era alguma coisa Loopy...

Sirius mirou a bateria que ficava no fundo da garagem e tentou visualizar um garoto com seus dezessete anos, alto, encorpado, com cabelos compridos e embaraçados, de calças jeans desbotadas e com uma camisa surrada que homenagearia alguma banda de metal. Cujo nome seria composto por um pronome de tratamento, provavelmente 'Senhor' sendo acompanhado de algo como 'do Inferno'. Talvez algo ainda mais ofensivo a Igreja como 'Filhos do Satã' – esse seria um excelente nome, considerou intimamente – "Sem misericórdia" seria outro bom candidato, era cruel e demonstrava que eles eram maus e gostavam de quebrar ossos.

O moreno riu de seus pensamentos e voltou sua atenção ao amigo rechonchudo.

- E você sabe que tipo de cara é esse? – indagou, se jogando num sofá velho que ficava em frente a um mini-palco onde estavam os instrumentos.

- Não... O James só me disse que era um amigo de infância – disse Pettigrew. – Parece que os pais são conhecidos da família.

- É, foi mais ou menos isso que ele me disse também... – respondeu, pegando duas baquetas que estavam jogadas no chão.

O moreno deitou no sofá e ficou olhando para o teto da garagem, rodou as baquetas entre os dedos algumas vezes num sinal de impaciência... Odiava ficar esperando... Jogou as baquetas para cima, agarrando-as a tempo de começar a tocar uma música que tinha na cabeça.

Peter mexeu em algum botão errado que fez um som estridente escapar das quatro caixas de som que havia no lugar, assustando Black.

- Mais que merda que você tanto mexe nessas malditas caixas! – exclamou Sirius, se abaixando para pegar uma das baquetas que tinha caído no chão.

E então, alguém, que não era Peter, falou:

- Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa...

Sirius ouviu a voz de James e se ergueu rapidamente. Virou-se para poder ver o menino, já que o sofá ficava de costas para a entrada. Ao lado do amigo viu um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros, magro, pálido, que parecia estar se recuperando de alguma doença, pois estava bastante abatido. Por um momento se perguntou se James havia mencionado levar mais alguém, além do novo baterista, ao ensaio.

Por alguns instantes os quatro garotos se encararam.

- Esse daqui é o Remus, – disse James, quebrando o silêncio. – Remus Lupin.

Peter fez um sinal com a cabeça, ao qual o castanho respondeu com um sorriso. Sirius permaneceu calado, encarando o menino. Alguma coisa não estava certa ali...

- Bom... Remus, aquele ali é o Peter Pettigrew, baixista e dono da casa. E o que está no sofá...

- Cadê o Loopy? – perguntou Sirius, não dando muita atenção a Remus, querendo saber onde estava o novo baterista.

- Loopy? Você deve estar querendo dizer Lupin. – replicou o de óculos, apontando para Remus.

Black continuou olhando para Remus, avaliando-o de forma quase ameaçadora. Lupin vestia o uniforme do colégio, que Black reconheceu imediatamente, uma vez que seria aquela a escola que estudaria - não fosse por um acordo que o dono de sua atual escola fizera com sua família. Era o uniforme do Saint George, um colégio tradicional para meninos, onde só estudava a elite da Inglaterra. Até os filhos homens da família real se formavam naquele colégio. Não podia ser...

- E esse é Sirius Black, o guitarrista. – prosseguiu James como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

James fez um sinal para que o menino o seguisse, e o castanho acompanhou o de óculos até o interior da garagem. Sirius tirou a franja da frente da testa, não despregando os olhos dos dois. Imaginou no que James estava pensando ao chamar alguém daquele tipo para fazer o teste de baterista.

Quer dizer, o que um garoto como aquele iria querer fazer em uma banda? Desde quando o filho de algum provável multimilionário - que havia mandado o filho para Saint George desde que a criança aprendera a falar, para não criar nenhuma ligação afetiva -, que dava mais importância as suas ações na bolsa do que a sua pobre e carente de atenção cria, iria querer se aventurar em um lugar como aquele?

A não ser que fosse um daqueles imbecis que passavam a vida inteira atrás dos livros, e que depois de tanta perda de tempo resolvera procurar por algo "emocionante" para fazer. Olhando para o tal garoto, Black teve a impressão de que ele era uma versão um pouco desnutrida dos dois casos.

- Ah, antes de começarmos - Potter falou, jogando a mochila em cima do sofá onde Sirius estava. – vou explicar como está dividida a banda. Eu, além de cantar, componho as letras de nossas músicas e toco guitarra. Sirius é o guitarrista principal, faz os arranjos e me ajuda no vocal. O Peter toca baixo e... Acha problemas inexistentes nos instrumentos – disse Potter, zombando do gordinho.

- James, posso falar com você? – Sirius perguntou, de repente.

O de óculos o olhou por alguns instantes antes de afirmar.

- Eu já volto, Remus...

Sirius apontou para a entrada da garagem e o garoto o seguiu, junto de Peter.

Quando estavam em uma distância que Sirius considerou segura (na qual Remus não conseguiria escutar a conversa) o moreno disparou:

- Você só pode estar brincando em trazer um aluno do St. George pra cá!

- O que tem de mais? – James perguntou, não dando muita importância. Sirius teve a impressão de que o menino sabia que aquela seria sua reação.

- Desde quando o senhor anda com esses mauricinhos multimilionários?

- Bom, eu te conheci quando eu tinha onze anos, então... – disse James, debochado, fazendo Peter rir.

- É sério, James! O que você...

- Calma Sirius! Em primeiro lugar... Remus está longe de ser uma pessoa rica...

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou, descrente.

- Ele está lá porque ele é bolsista, Sirius!

- Oh! – exclamou Peter, assombrado. – Mas... É quase impossível entrar naquele colégio como bolsista!

- Eu sei. – concordou James, não podendo esconder certo ar de admiração.

No entanto, para Sirius, aquilo só confirmava sua segunda opção... O garoto não passava de um nerd. E talvez, mais do que desgostar de mauriciunhos, ele não gostasse de nerds. _Urgh!_ Nerds o lembravam Severus Snape, presidente do clube de química de sua escola. O garoto teve ânsias de cuspir no chão em sinal de repulsa. Snape, em toda sua figura soturna e sebosa, causava essa sensação nele...

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia! – protestou.

- Você nem o ouviu tocar ainda... Ele é muito bo...

- James, me escute... Não vai dar certo... – Sirius disse, interrompendo-o mais uma vez. - Ele não se encaix...

- Eu posso até te dar ouvidos depois que você o ouvir tocando! – James encerrou o assunto, deixando ele e Peter para trás, entrando na garagem.

Peter seguiu o mesmo caminho de Potter, e Sirius, depois de resmungar, fez o mesmo trajeto de volta ao interior da garagem. James estava conversando com o tal do Lupin, que agora tirava um estojo de dentro da mochila.

Sirius foi pegar sua guitarra em cima do pequeno palco, entretanto, ainda olhava emburrado, pelo canto dos olhos, todos os movimentos do jovem castanho. Ridicularizando intimamente desde as roupas, claramente largas, do menino, até o estojo em que ele guardava as duas baquetas. Que tipo de pessoa tem um estojo para se guardar baquetas?! Por favor, não era implicância dele... Só que uma pessoa toda certinha era tudo o que eles não precisavam na banda.

Bom, no entanto em breve aquilo acabaria. Tinha certeza de que o garoto não passaria no teste que _ele_ o submeteria...

Continua...

* * *

Oi de novo o/

Viram? Eu não demorei muito pra atualizar, néam? Eu mereço reviews? Hein Hein? cutuca os leitores Nem imitei a Felps agora a.a

Ha, genten, Sirius está bem babaca nesse cap, né não? :cheia das gírias: No próximo capítulo ele estará pior, não se preocupem xD HEueheu mas vai ser só no começo, ciuminho de irmão n.n

E, fãs de Snape, não me matem Ç.Ç Eu gosto do Severus, mas sabe como é né? Sirius terá um motivo pra não gostar dele... além do normal :3

Como eu tive a oportunidade para dizer a algumas de vocês, The Fallen vai ser um romance normal (leia-se fazer o Remus passar vergonha hshshsshshs) #se mata#

E cara, tenho que agradecer à (flaviask, Lettuce Lupin (adorei seu nick!), Ann Cashew, Ju.K.Lender, Joy S. Lemon, iaiah moony, Retty-Chan, Jibril, Felpa B., Katrina Ichihara, Hika Chershire, Noah Black e Ms M Malfoy)

E um beijo especial para minha betona linda, Oluha, que escreveu uma sinopse chuchuzão pra mim /o/

Sério, babei com os reviews Ç.Ç Menines, vcs ruleiam \ , / Brigadão mesmo!

Inté, pessoal o/

E ganhou um doce que disse que é a moto S2... eu crente que ngm ía se ligar Ç.Ç

* * *

**Traduções**

Eu sou o filho

E o herdeiro

De uma timidez que é criminalmente vulgar

Sou o filho e o herdeiro

De nada em particular

**(How soon is now****? - The Smiths)**

Eu vejo perdedores perdendo em todos os lugares

Se eu perder, será apenas a maldição que eu darei para outro

Eu sou completo, invencível

Se eu tiver um princípio definido,

Então é depender de _Você_, irmão

**(This Boy – Franz Ferdinand)**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Oi gente o/ Bom, esse capítulo começará com o ponto de vista do Remus sobre o acontecido, então voltarei para um pouco antes de James e ele chegarem a garagem ;D

* * *

**- The Fallen –**

_Two jumps in a week  
I bet you think that's pretty clever don't you boy?  
Flying on your motorcycle,  
Watching all the ground beneath you drop  
You'd kill yourself for recognition,  
Kill yourself to never ever stop  
You broke another mirror,  
You're turning into something you are not_

(High and Dry – Radiohead)

- E vocês têm se apresentado muito? – Remus perguntou, enquanto acompanhava James até a casa do baixista.

- Olha, faz mais de um mês que a gente não toca, mas foi só por causa do Hank. Ele nos abandonou do nada, aí não deu mais pra gente tocar. Mas antes nós estávamos indo bem. Não era nada profissional, porém a gente tocava na maioria das festas que tinham dos alunos lá do colégio...

- Entendo...

- Dá pra tirar uma grana razoável – James falou, sorridente.

Remus sorriu satisfeito e agradecido. James sabia que a situação de seus pais não era das melhores e não havia hesitado em chamá-lo para a banda quando o antigo baterista tinha desistido. Mesmo não sendo muito dinheiro estava bom, o ajudaria a se manter sem precisar incomodar os pais.

- E é bom também, já que a gente tem liberdade e pode tocar algumas músicas nossas... Não precisamos só fazer _cover_ de outras bandas...

- Ah, isso é muito bom... E muitos alunos conhecem a banda de vocês na sua escola?

- Sim! Nós até tocamos na formatura do pessoal do ano passado... Eles até cantam nossas músicas... Até que nós somos conhecidos... Mas é só no colégio mesmo...

- Está de bom tamanho para uma banda iniciante, creio eu...

- Sim, mas o Frank disse que vai conseguir um lugar em um bar para nós tocarmos! – prosseguiu James, animado. – Aí sim, tocar para completos estranhos é que é ser uma banda de verdade!

Remus riu do ar sonhador do amigo.

- Remus... – James falou com um tom preocupado, ficando subitamente sério.

- O quê?

- Você tem certeza de que a banda não vai te afetar em relação ao colégio?

- Não – Remus respondeu com firmeza.

- Eu não quero que a Srª Lupin brigue comigo depois... – prosseguiu Potter.

Remus riu antes de responder.

- Não se preocupe com a minha mãe. Ela ficou muito feliz com a notícia.

- Mesmo?

- Sim... Você a conhece... Ela olhou o meu horóscopo no dia. E lá dizia algo como: _surgirá uma oportunidade que trará luz para a sua vida._.. Aí já viu... Ela disse sim sem nem saber o porquê...

- Eu adoro a sua mãe – James disse, rindo. – Ela é a melhor!

Remus riu também. Sua mãe era uma criatura ímpar.

O de óculos virou em uma esquina que deu em um bairro de classe média alta, e ele o seguiu.

- Essa é a rua da casa do Peter – falou o moreno. – Conseguiu gravar o caminho?

- Sim... Deu para gravar.

Os dois desceram a rua até chegarem ao número 45. A casa de Peter era grande e bonita, com um belo jardim. A porta da garagem estava escancarada, e quando os dois caminharam em direção ao lugar, ouviram um estouro agudo, provavelmente vindo de uma caixa de som. James apertou o passo e Remus seguiu o garoto, não deixando de sentir um friozinho na barriga, devido ao nervosismo. Esperava conseguir se dar bem com os outros dois garotos.

- Mais que merda que você tanto mexe nessas malditas caixas! – alguém disse dentro da garagem.

- Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa... – disse James, quando alcançaram o lugar.

Remus observou a garagem por alguns minutos, era realmente bem espaçosa. No fundo havia um sofá azul e um pequeno palco, onde um menino loiro e gordinho mexia em algumas caixas de som. Do lado esquerdo tinha alguns instrumentos e do lado direito estava vazio. Imaginou que era ali onde ficava o carro do Sr. Pettigrew.

Um garoto de cabelos negros se levantou rapidamente e sentou-se no sofá, virando o corpo para que pudesse vê-los. Remus encarou o jovem de olhos cinzentos e teve vontade de rir da cara que o menino fez. Ele o olhava como se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Esse daqui é o Remus – disse James, depois de algum tempo. – Remus Lupin.

O gordinho, que ele concluiu ser Peter, o cumprimentou com um aceno, e ele sorriu em resposta. Sentiu-se um pouco incomodado ao perceber que o moreno ainda o encarava sem dizer nada.

- Bom... Remus, aquele ali é o Peter Pettigrew, baixista e dono da casa. E o que está no sofá...

Remus olhou para o garoto, que o ignorou e falou com James como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Cadê o Loopy?

- Loopy? Você deve estar querendo dizer Lupin – James falou, verbalizando o pensamento de Remus.

O garoto continuou encarando-o, mas agora o olhava de uma maneira estranha, como alguém que quer briga. Remus não se deixou intimidar pelo olhar do rapaz, e também o encarou, não era a primeira vez que o olhavam daquela maneira. Em St. George ele havia aprendido desde cedo a se defender sozinho.

- E esse é Sirius Black, o guitarrista – James continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

O de óculos fez um sinal o chamando para o interior da garagem. Remus o seguiu, tentando não se irritar com Sirius, que continuava analisando-o. Remus não se alterou, talvez o menino só tivesse acordado de mau-humor. Não se deixou levar pela voz, ainda baixinha, que perguntava timidamente em algum lugar de seu cérebro: _O que esse idiota tanto olha?! _

- Ah, antes de começarmos - Potter falou, jogando a mochila em cima do sofá onde Sirius estava. –, vou explicar como está dividida a banda. Eu, além de cantar, componho as letras de nossas músicas e toco guitarra. Sirius é o guitarrista principal, faz os arranjos e me ajuda no vocal. O Peter toca baixo e... Acha problemas inexistes nos instrumentos...

Remus voltou sua atenção para James, deixando Black de lado. Contudo Sirius interrompeu Potter mais uma vez, e foi inevitável para Remus ignorá-lo:

- James, posso falar com você? – Sirius perguntou se levantando do sofá.

O garoto ficou de pé. Remus notou que ele era mais alto e mais forte, e usava uma pequena argola de prata na orelha esquerda. Sirius se aproximou um pouco mais e a beleza de seus orbes cinza ficou evidente para Remus, que começou a perceber porque cem por cento da ala feminina do colégio de James achava o jovem bonitão. No entanto esse pensamento se foi tão rápido quanto veio, pois os três agora conversavam fora de seu alcance. Ele só podia ver que Sirius gesticulava bastante, parecendo irritado, James respondia sem parecer se deixar levar pelos argumentos de Black e Peter só observava e ria de vez em quando.

Remus desviou o olhar dos meninos e passou observar os instrumentos. Não queria que eles pensassem que estava tentando bisbilhotar. O castanho sabia que provavelmente era ele o assunto da conversa, no entanto fez um grande esforço para se manter calmo, pois se ficasse nervoso, além de não executar o teste com precisão, ainda teria que se preocupar com seu pequeno problema respiratório. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e agradeceu aos céus por James não demorar com a conversa.

- Pronto, Remus – começou Potter, sorrindo – Acho que já podemos começar.

Remus abriu a mochila e Sirius passou por ele, carrancudo, mirando-o de cima a baixo com ar de poucos amigos. O castanho pegou um estojo preto, onde guardava suas baquetas, e contou até dez, baixinho. Abstraindo qualquer tipo de sentimento que pudesse atrapalhá-lo e se concentrando para tocar. Podia soar esquisito para outra pessoa toda aquela preparação, contudo Remus sempre se esforçava ao máximo em qualquer coisa que fizesse. Resultado de anos e anos tendo que mostrar o seu valor em St. George.

- Então, acho que podemos come...

- Se você me permite, James – Sirius falou, interrompendo-o pela milésima vez. – _Eu_ gostaria de testar o Lupin.

E, pela primeira vez naquele dia, o garoto sorriu para Remus, que não se sentiu nada a vontade com a ocasião.

* * *

Depois de todos estarem posicionados e com seus instrumentos em mãos, Sirius falou:

- Então, Lupin. Eu sei que normalmente você começaria com um solo, mas como a nós só interessa o que você pode fazer quando está tocando com o grupo, receio que terá que tocar, todas as músicas, acompanhado.

Sirius ignorou a cara de raiva que James fez.

- Se você for tão bom quanto o James aqui diz, creio que não terá problemas com isso – continuou não se preocupando em parecer grosseiro.

Na verdade estava até com vontade de sorrir, pois estava em vantagem, afinal o elemento surpresa é crucial para se ganhar uma batalha. Mesmo que ela seja imaginária.

- Para mim não há problema algum – replicou o menor, polidamente.

Sirius notou que o jovem falava em tom educado, porém firme. Ficou um pouco incomodado ao perceber que ele não era do tipo fácil de intimidar. Podendo facilitar as coisas e tremer na base como Peter. Pior para ele...

- Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso – respondeu em seu tom mais educado. Se o magricelo ia agir daquela maneira, não seria ele a perder as boas maneiras e ficar mal com a situação.

James o olhou, e ele pôde ver seus olhos faiscando em reprovação a sua atitude.

Francamente, não sabia o que James tinha visto naquele menino. Do nada ele aparecia e já era como se fossem melhores amigos?!

Sirius ajeitou a alça que suspendia sua guitarra ao ombro e tocou uma nota para ver se estava tudo afinado. James também testou sua guitarra e Peter fez o mesmo com o baixo. Black viu Remus, que havia tirado paletó que compunha o uniforme da escola, dobrar as mangas da blusa branca e se acomodar melhor no banco de frente para a bateria. Finalmente falou a música que tocariam.

- O James me disse que você conhece nossas músicas... Você sabe tocar a _Lunatic Dreamer_?

O castanho afirmou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. Sirius ficou impassível, mas por dentro estava um pouco decepcionado. Aquela era a música que eles menos tocavam, era antiga e eles sempre a deixavam meio de lado.

Voltou a atenção para sua guitarra e tocou a primeira nota, em seguida James começou a tocar e Sirius se posicionou de maneira que pudesse observar todos os movimentos de Lupin.

A música começava com algumas notas simples de sua guitarra, e James vinha logo atrás tocando a base em sua guitarra. Era uma música realmente simples para os dois guitarristas, no entanto Hank sempre perdia a entrada da bateria, que começava duas notas depois do baixo. E como Hank era um excelente baterista, tinha certeza de que Remus se enrolaria na música. Contudo, o castanho entrou na hora certa, tocando as notas, que lembravam muito uma marcha, com precisão.

James riu baixinho e Sirius não conseguiu disfarçar seu desagrado, desviou o olhar do castanho, que lhe sorriu simpaticamente, todavia não se deu por vencido, a música era longa...

_This is the history__ about a girl who has no home _

James começou a cantar depois da pequena introdução.

_A girl__ who has no life_

Sirius continuou observando os movimentos de Lupin, que não parecia mais se importar com ele e tocava com maestria, movendo os braços no mesmo ritmo da música. Tocando com firmeza, em total sincronia com os outros instrumentos.

_A girl__ who kills the reality to live at dreams _

Sirius tentou a todo custo achar uma falha, uma nota fora do lugar, mas não conseguiu. O castanho tocava muito bem, e não era só na parte técnica, o castanho tocava com vontade, fazendo-o, por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentir as batidas.

_He__r name is Julie, but no one care._

_Who know her__ says  
_

_S__he's just a mad who gave up to fight to die in dreams_

_Sh__e's just a lunatic dreamer… _

O moreno estava tão empenhado em achar um erro na performance do castanho, que nem percebeu que James havia parado de cantar um pouco depois de começar o refrão, sendo seguido de perto por Peter e Remus. Algumas notas de sua guitarra puderam ser ouvidas antes de James falar:

- Eu sei que você sabe do meu talento natural para o vocal, Sirius, mas nem mesmo eu posso dar conta dessa música sozinho...

Sirius sentiu o rosto arder, estava tão obcecado em encontrar falhas no teste do garoto que tinha esquecido de sua parte como _back vocal_ de James. Pigarreou baixinho tentando afastar a vermelhidão, agora de raiva devido às risadinhas de Peter, do rosto. Olhou para Remus, que lhe sorriu quase simpático, e disse:

- Alguém tem que observar o garoto... – falou, apontando Lupin com a cabeça.

Tornou a olhar para Remus, e esse lhe dirigiu um sorrisinho irônico, fazendo-o sentir-se beirando ao ridículo. Alguma coisa no olhar determinado daquele menino o incomodava.

- Vamos começar de novo - James falou.

Sirius tentou ignorar a chateação na voz do amigo. Mais tarde Potter o entenderia...

Aquilo não era ciúme... Era apenas... Cuidado... Apenas estava sendo um pouco cauteloso, afinal, James era o único com quem ele podia ter esses cuidados dignos de irmãos. Pois Regulus ele mal via na escola, e não era como se eles trocassem papel de carta nas vezes em que se encontravam. Era uma relação muito atribulada... Mas com James não, a relação deles fluía tão naturalmente...

Parecia errado alguém chegar e atrapalhar aquela amizade que ele, mesmo nunca admitindo em voz alta, cuidava com tanto carinho. Não sabia o motivo, no entanto algo na maneira que James havia falado de Remus o deixava receoso.

oOooOoOOooo

Depois de duas músicas da banda e de um cover executado quase com perfeição, tudo o que restou a Sirius foi tentar não dar tanta importância ao teste do garoto.

- É isso, Lupin. Qualquer coisa nós ligamos para você. – disse, irritado em não poder fazer nenhuma crítica relevante ao menino.

- O quê?! – James perguntou, aumentando o tom de voz. – Que história é essa? O Remus está na banda!

- Claro que não, James. Nós ainda temos que testar outros bateristas antes de tomarmos uma decisão.

- Desde quando? – continuou o de óculos. – Que eu saiba a gente está há um mês sem tocar porque não achamos ninguém decente. E o Remus é excelente! Eu não sei por que temos que esperar alguma coisa!

Sirius notou que ele estava realmente irritado. Contudo James não podia se deixar levar só porque, supostamente, era amigo de Remus. Alguém tinha que ser sensato...

- James, eu sei que ele é seu conhecido, mas isso não quer dizer...

- Por acaso você conhece algum baterista, Sirius? Porque, se sim, eu não vou entender o motivo de você o estar guardando no bolso até agora!

Sirius não entendeu por que motivo Potter estava com raiva. O fato de ele estar destratando Remus desde que o rapaz pisara na garagem sequer passou pela sua cabeça.

- Sirius, deixe-me falar com você um minuto – James falou, apontando para a entrada da garagem.

Black seguiu o amigo.

- Qual é o seu problema?! – indagou Potter furioso.

- Meu problema? Não sei do que está falando...

- Do fato de você estar agindo feito um babaca hoje, para começar!

- Babaca?! Me desculpe se eu sou exigente e quero o melhor para a banda! – respondeu Black, no mesmo tom alterado.

- Cite dois erros que ele cometeu durante as músicas! – decretou James, olhando-o muito de perto.

Sirius abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não disse nada. Remus não tinha cometido nenhum erro que merecesse ser levado a sério. Virou o rosto e mirou o castanho, que fingia conversar com Peter, mas que olhava apreensivo para os dois de tempos em tempos. Peter parou de conversar com Remus e foi na direção dos dois.

- Vocês deviam falar mais baixo. A gente ouviu tudo, se vocês querem saber...

Sirius continuou observando Remus, sem dar atenção a Peter. Talvez ele realmente não tivesse sido simpático com o garoto, mas... Por que James tinha que ficar defendendo-o tanto? Porque tinha que falar de Lupin como se estivesse falando de um irmão? Até onde sabia, _ele_ era o seu melhor amigo... Ele era seu único irmão...

- Eu o achei muito bom... – Peter disse com simplicidade.

- Sim, ele é bom... Não sei o que deu no Sirius hoje...

- Por que ele tem cara de doente? – perguntou Sirius, de repente.

- Não é nada de mais, não se preocupe. Pode não parecer, mas o Remus é muito resistente...

- A mim parece que ele não resistiria a uma rajada de vento – Sirius disse em voz alta, fazendo Peter rir.

- Isso não é engraçado! – replicou James. - Remus é asmático! Ele só fica assim quando tem uma crise...

- Ah, é claro! E vai ajudar muito, termos um _doente_ na banda! – continuou Black, fazendo questão de falar alto o suficiente para Remus ouvir.

O castanho começou a caminhar na direção dos três.

- Nada contra você, cara – mentiu Black. – É só que... Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter alguém que possa não comparecer as apresentações por estar doente.

- Eu não o conheço, Black. – disse Remus, encarando-o seriamente. - Entretanto, se eu fosse você, eu desconfiaria que o James jamais traria alguém cuja doença pudesse ser um empecilho.

O tom professoral do castanho deixou Sirius um pouco desconcertado, o menino falava calma e pausadamente, transmitindo um tom superior. Como se estivesse falando com um simples moleque.

- Talvez... Ele tenha se enganado... – replicou, sentindo raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir responder a altura.

- Provavelmente isso não é do seu interesse, mas eu faço tratamento. Para a sua informação, a asma é uma doença controlável por remédios. Então, por favor, não tire conclusões precipitadas, eu nunca deixaria o James na mão. Além de James ser meu amigo, eu sou responsável, Black. Eu sempre cumpro com os meus deveres.

Sirius sentiu o rosto esquentar devido à raiva e a vergonha que sentiu. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi engolir parte de seu orgulho ferido e ficar calado.

- Eu já vou, James. A gente se fala.

E ao dizer isso, Remus recolheu suas coisas e saiu da garagem.

- Remus, espere, eu vou com você! – James gritou.

Sirius viu Potter andar até a entrada e parar, o menino voltou-se para ele e falou.

- Eu não sei o que deu em você hoje, Sirius. Mas isso daqui não é só diversão para o Remus... Ele é o único aqui que vai fazer alguma coisa realmente importante com o dinheiro que nós ganharmos...

Sirius arregalou os olhos e pela primeira vez percebeu o idiota que estava sendo naquele dia.

- Eu vou trazê-lo de volta, e só espero que você pense e aja como o Sirius que conheço.

Continua...

* * *

Hohohoho eu atualizei #rebola# Ç.Ç não tenho nem palavras para agradecer os reviews!

Bom, antes de mais nada eu queria agradecer a Felpa Black, que me deixou usar _Lunatic Dreamer _aqui em TF :D Sim, as músicas da banda serão letras originais, como poderia dar problema ficar usando letras alheias, Felpa e Oluha estão quebrando essa mega galho escrevendo músicas para TF. E ainda fica legal, né? ;D Não tenho nem palavras para agradecer essas duas cerejinhas . Mas aproveitando, se alguém que lê a fic tiver alguma música e quiser compartilha-lá, ficarei eternamente agradecida, pois eu sou boçal nessa área. Pode ser romântica, depressiva, política, nonsense... Eu darei todos os crétidos no final do capítulo!

Ç.Ç esse capítulo ainda não está betado, por isso perdoem qualquer erro grave, como eu vou ficar sem net em casa até semana que vem, estou postando logo hoje, mas em breve uma versão sem erros, betada pela Oluha estará no ar!

E por último, eu sempre escrevo pra cacete, eu sei Ç.Ç A partir do próximo capítulo eu iniciarei o cap com um flash back (normalmente do Sirius ou do Remus) deles. Como eles já tem 17 na fic, eu gosto de complementar até pra ajudar na construção da personalidade deles. Não será nada grande, mas é só pra ninguém estranhar :)

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que estejam aqui no capítulo 4! Um beijão para todos que comentaram! Vocês são o combustível que move essa fic /o/ Ficou parecendo frase de caminhão? xD

Kissus

Inté o/


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fallen**

Some is rich, and some is poor  
That's the way the world is  
But I don't believe in lying back  
Sayin' how bad your luck is

So we came to jazz it up  
We never loved a shovel  
Break your back to earn your pay  
An' don't forget to grovel

**(Bankrobber – The Clash)**

_"Sirius, não apóie os cotovelos na__mesa.", Walburga falou sem desviar o olhar do menu._

_Sirius olhou para a mãe do outro lado da mesa e suspirou. _

_"Mas ainda não chegou ninguém, e eu gosto de apoiá-los na mesa.", respondeu mal-humorado. _

_"Não há hora apropriada para se ter bons modos, é uma questão de hábito! É algo natural, Sirius, não para se mostrar aos outros.", disse a mulher, olhando ao redor e balançando graciosamente uma das pernas cruzadas sob a mesa._

_Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e um sorrisinho irônico surgiu em seu rosto. _"Não era para se mostrar aos outros?"_ Às vezes tinha a impressão de que, por ser uma criança, os adultos achavam que ele tinha algum problema mental, pois não duvidava nada de que a primeira palavra que aprendera a falar quando bebê fora "sociedade". Porque desde que se entendia por gente essa era a única palavra que Walburga repetia mais de dez vezes por dia, além de "Não faça isso, Sirius!". _

_Era tudo pela sociedade... _

_Ele não podia se comportar como um garoto normal fora de casa porque sua família tinha representantes muito importantes no Parlamento e a imagem dos Black não poderia ser manchada perante a sociedade. Ele tinha que estudar em um colégio com um bando de almofadinhas porque aquela era a educação que alguém que um dia seria representante da sociedade deveria ter. _

_Ele tinha que agir como um garoto gentil e sorridente, que amava a todos igualmente quando entrevistavam seu pai na suntuosa mansão de sua família, no entanto, tinha que concordar quando alguém dissesse que eles eram superiores, quando começavam a discursar sobre seus ideais racistas, e sobre suas idéias de divisão, que consistiam em separar os pobres dos ricos – dos ricos que tinham tradição, não dos novos ricos que brotavam como ervas daninha graças a esse sistema onde qualquer um tinha a oportunidade de ganhar dinheiro, como dizia seu pai –, durante os milhares de jantares aos quais sua família era convidada, onde podiam falar sobre suas verdadeiras opiniões, seguros dentro de suas fortalezas. _

_"Ah, finalmente!", exclamou Walburga ao avistar seus convidados._

_Sirius se segurou para não contorcer o rosto – como quando chupava um limão – quando avistou o esquadrão de cabeças aloiradas, visíveis pelo enorme vidro da janela, adentrar o restaurante. Seu irmão mais novo, que estava sentado ao seu lado, começou a rir de sua expressão._

_"Que foi, pirralho?", falou, mas seu tom não era o de alguém bravo, já que ver Regulus rindo espontaneamente em público era muito raro. O pequeno tinha a péssima mania de absorver tudo o que sua mãe dizia, então, fora de casa e sob o olhar de seus pais, ele era praticamente um robozinho, que só dizia "olá" e sorria mecanicamente._

_Regulus continuou rindo._

"_Comportem-se!", repreendeu-os Walburga._

_Regulus endireitou-se na cadeira e passou a olhar para frente. Não demorou muito para os convidados de sua mãe chegarem à mesa onde se encontravam. A massa de cabelos loiros foi distinguida por Sirius como maioria Malfoy e Narcissa, sua prima, futura esposa de Lucius Malfoy._

_Cinco anos de diferença o separavam de sua prima, no entanto__,__ em sua mente ela era só uma versão mais velha das meninas que conhecia, apenas mais uma matraca cujas palavras preferidas variavam entre: namorado, casamento, futuro marido rico__e bebês. A diferença era que ela não andava pra lá e pra cá tentando convencê-lo a brincar de casinha. Deus, aquelas pestes saltitantes eram o pesadelo dele e de seus colegas de classe._

"_E sua mãe?", perguntou Walburga a sobrinha._

"_Ela teve que resolver alguns assuntos com a Bella.", respondeu Narcissa suavemente._

_Uma das únicas coisas que Sirius gostava em sua prima era a voz. Era doce e aveludada, aos seus ouvidos soava como uma música bonita. _

_Os garçons se aproximaram para ajudá-los a se acomodarem, porém, Lucius pediu a Sra. Black que os acompanhasse por alguns minutos, pois ele tinha visto um dos companheiros de trabalho de seu pai e seria bom se fossem cumprimentá-los. Sirius e Regulus, que já estavam acostumados com a situação, permaneceram na mesa enquanto sua mãe foi cumprir seus deveres como esposa de um importante parlamentar._

"_Olha só como ele anda, parece um pombo empinando aquele peito", Sirius falou, se referindo a Lucius. Regulus continuou quieto, mas mordeu o lábio inferior tentando não rir do comentário do irmão."Hey, eu estou falando com você.", prosseguiu Sirius, cutucando o menor._

"_A mamãe falou..."_

"_Quem se importa, ela não está aqui."_

"_Mas..."_

"_Vamos, eu sei o que estou falando... Não tem problema.", disse do modo mais confiante que um garoto de onze anos poderia dizer. _

_Regulus olhou para os lados algumas vezes antes de se virar para o mais velho._

"_O que você está fazendo?!", disse Regulus, com a voz mais alta do que pretendia, ao ver Sirius derramando todo o açúcar do açucareiro em cima de um prato._

_Sirius piscou para o irmão e pegou o saleiro, derramando o conteúdo sobre outro prato._

"_Me ajuda aqui.", pediu, derramando um pouco de açúcar sobre a mesa, ao despejá-lo dentro do saleiro._

"_Mas tem muito mais açúcar do que sal.", observou Regulus, segurando o saleiro._

"_É só jogar o resto aqui", Sirius se levantou um pouco e jogou o resto do açúcar em um vaso de plantas ao lado da mesa. Regulus o olhou divido entre o medo e a diversão e pegou o açucareiro. Sirius sorriu para o irmão. Ele não era o único a não gostar de Lucius. Contudo, no caso de Regulu__s,__ era pelo fato de Malfoy ser o homem que um dia levaria sua prima para longe dele. Sirius jogou uma quantidade generosa de pimenta por cima do açúcar, dentro do saleiro, e sobre o sal, agora dentro do açucareiro. _

_Sirius colocou os dois potes do lado esquerdo de onde Narcissa tinha deixado a bolsa, era sempre ali que o loiro sentava. Regulus riu baixinho mais uma vez._

"_É isso aí tampinha... Eu sabia que você também não ia com a cara dele. Viu? Nós não somos tão diferentes como a mamãe sempre fala."_

"_Eu só não gosto do Malfoy, você detesta ele e todos da nossa família, Sirius. Nós não somos iguais."_

_Sirius arregalou os olhos diante da observação do irmão. Não sabia que Regulus podia perceber essas coisas sobre ele. _

"_Você sempre foi... estranho... não combina com nenhum de nós...", prosseguiu Regulus, mirando a rua movimentada do outro lado da janela, falando em um tom que para Sirius era bastante melancólico._

_Sirius suspirou e voltou à atenção para o hall, onde sua mãe, Cissy e os Malfoy haviam aparecido._

"_... Não é verdade, eu gosto de você, mesmo sendo um tampinha puxa-saco da mamãe.", disse, bagunçando o cabelo impecavelmente arrumado do irmão._

_Regulus se desvencilhou com raiva pelo estrago que Sirius havia feito em seu cabelo, mas o mais velho percebeu que não fora o suficiente para tirar o ar de satisfação do rosto do pequeno durante o jantar._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Remus saiu da garagem sentindo o rosto esquentar, apertou o passo e quase se pôs a correr. A atitude de Sirius o fez sentir-se como se estivesse no colégio, e a frustração de não poder dar nem um soco na cara dele o deixava ainda mais enfurecido. Era sempre assim, constantemente Remus tinha que medir suas palavras, seus atos, seu comportamento, tudo para não desagradar aqueles malditos milionários e manter sua vaga na escola. Desde a saída de Dumbledore que ele não tinha mais ninguém dentro do lugar para dar-lhe algum suporte. E agora vinha aquele Black tratando-o daquele jeito!

Sua respiração ficou descompassada e seu coração batia acelerado.

Não era possível James ser amigo de uma pessoa como aquela.

- Remus! Remus, me espere! – James gritou, correndo em sua direção.

O castanho parou e encostou-se a um muro, respirando com dificuldade. Não podia ficar nervoso, principalmente depois da crise que tivera há poucos dias.

- Remus, foi mal, eu... Eu não sei o que deu no Sirius... – começou James, meio sem jeito.

Remus olhou para o amigo e voltou a caminhar.

- Ele geralmente não é assim...

O vermelho que tingia as bochechas de Remus acentuou-se e ele não conseguiu conter a raiva que estava sentindo. Seria melhor se James não tivesse ido atrás dele.

- Remus, desculpe mesmo... Eu espero que você não desista por isso, eu já falei com ele... Olha, eu sei que é importante para você, você pode até ficar com a minha parte, eu não preci...

- Eu não quero o seu dinheiro, James! – Remus falou grosseiramente.

James arregalou os olhos e Remus sentiu uma pontada no peito.

- Droga, me desculpe, James... – falou, sentindo-se um idiota por gritar com o amigo daquele jeito. – É só que... Não precisa... Me desculpe...

Remus parou e encarou o de óculos.

-... Eu sou seu amigo, Remus... Eu nunca te oferecia dinheiro para te ofender, você sabe... É só que... Eu realmente não preciso... E se você pode fazer alguma coisa melhor com ele... – James falou, um pouco magoado, fazendo Remus sentir-se pior ainda.

- Eu sei... Me desculpe, eu... – Remus falou com dificuldade.

O castanho começou a ficar ofegante e a puxar ar dos pulmões, fazendo um chiado já costumeiro, enquanto procurava por sua bombinha dentro das vestes.

- Hey, cara, você tá bem? – James perguntou, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro, o levando para a calçada.

Remus quase se permitiu rir da cara de espanto e preocupação de James. O castanho respirou fundo e apoiou-se no muro. Esperou um pouco para ver se sua respiração desacelerava.

-... Merda... Eu não posso... ficar... nervoso... – disse, com dificuldade, extremamente frustrado.

Além de todos os problemas, ainda tinha que se preocupar em não ficar dando piti para não ter nenhuma crise respiratória. Às vezes tinha que concordar com Adam, seus problemas de saúde o faziam parecer tão fresco quanto uma bichinha.

Levou a bombinha à boca e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em seu mantra.

"A bombinha deve estar a pelo menos dois centímetros da boca."

"Borrife e então inspire o ar lentamente."

"Visualize e mantenha a calma. Respire fundo Remus. Respire fundo."

Bombeou três vezes, sugando todo o ar.

James deveria estar achando-o parecido com um usuário de drogas, agora. Sentia-se tão idiota. Era por isso que sempre evitava perder o controle na frente dos outros. Abriu os olhos e vislumbrou o amigo observando-o. Não soube dizer se seus olhos castanhos refletiam pena ou preocupação. Deslizou pela parede, sentando-se no chão. Estava envergonhado.

James sentou-se ao seu lado em silêncio, pegou a bombinha de suas mãos e a analisou por alguns minutos.

- É verdade que se você bombear mais de três vezes você morre?

- O quê?! – exclamou Remus e pela primeira vez naquele dia riu com vontade. – De onde você tirou isso? Claro que não...

- Ué, sempre me disseram isso! Eu achei que fosse verdade... – falou.

Remus não soube se ele estava falando sério ou não. Encostou a cabeça nos tijolos vermelhos do muro, suspirando lentamente.

- Me desculpe, James... – disse, por fim.

- Dia difícil, né? Eu é que peço desculpas pelo Sirius...

- ... Ele é sempre simpático assim, ou é só às sextas-feiras?

Remus sentiu-se aliviado ao ver James sorrindo.

- Você não vai desistir, não é mesmo?

O castanho ficou calado.

- Qual é, Remus. Nós estamos aqui, sentados na sarjeta... Não pode desistir agora...

- Sarjeta? Aposto que esse muro aqui vale mais que a minha casa...

- Esse não é espírito, Remus... – James disse, fazendo um biquinho.

Remus se levantou, batendo a sujeira da roupa com as mãos.

- Que se dane, eu preciso de dinheiro, não de dignidade...

James levantou-se, e passou um dos braços por seus ombros novamente, guiando-o pela rua.

- 'Cê ta melhor?

- Estou... Dá pra chegar em casa...

- Hum... Eu preciso de dinheiro, não de dignidade... – cantarolou James. – Cara, isso dava uma música... – falou, rindo da cara do amigo.

**oOooOooOoo**

- Por que eu tenho que buscá-lo mesmo? – Sirius perguntou pela décima vez a James.

- Porque hoje ele sai mais tarde, e com a preciosa é bem mais rápido para ele chegar aqui e começarmos o ensaio, _querido_ – respondeu James.

- Ele podia pegar um ônibus! Um táxi... Podia vir voando junto com as folhas, é só ver se a corrente de ar está na direção correta...

James revirou os olhos.

- Sirius, Sirius... Por que tão hostil? Eu pensei que sua consciência ainda estivesse pesada... Quase acabou com o teste, além de ter parecido o cara mau que odeia pobres bolsistas com problemas respiratórios que se esforçam para levar alguma felicidade para a família... Que vivem em modestos barracos nas redondezas de Londres... – James, falou, fingindo fungar. – Você vai para o inferno, caro amigo. Para o inferno... Trate bem o teu próximo... E se ele fosse Jesus? Você já pensou nisso? – James desatou a falar, tentando parecer sério.

- O quê?! Para de falar merda... E além do mais, ele parece um graveto! Não é implicância minha...

- Sirius, vai logo buscar o Remus!

-... E nem me venha com essa história, porque ele não é tão pobre assim... – resmungou.

- Sirius, assim você vai atrasar o ensaio... Vá buscar o Remus...

- E eu nem sabia que ele tinha problemas financeiros...

- Vai logo, porra!

- Olha, mas ela está cheia de mimos hoje! – continuou Sirius, se levantando do pequeno sofá dentro da garagem de Peter. Recebendo uma almofadada de James.

- Pra onde você vai? – indagou Peter, aparecendo na porta ao lado do palco, que ligava a garagem ao interior da casa.

- Buscar o Remus... – disse o de óculos, rindo.

- É bom mesmo, daqui a pouco o Frank estará aqui... – disse Peter, também soltando risadinhas.

Sirius ignorou os risos dos amigos, pegou sua jaqueta preta de couro e continuou caminhando para fora da garagem.

- Ainda no trabalho sobre a Igreja? – perguntou Peter a James.

- Sim... – respondeu o de óculos, suspirando.

- E o que escreveu até agora?

- A Igreja Católica, vírgula... – James parou de falar e encarou Peter. - Pronto, acabou.

- E pra quando é o trabalho mesmo?

- Depois de amanhã. – respondeu James, olhando para a folha, entediado.

Peter olhou espantado para o de óculos.

- Esse trabalho está valendo um terço da nossa nota final, você sabe disso, não é?

- O universo sempre conspira a meu favor, meu caro. Eu sei que até a meia-noite de amanhã a resposta cairá do céu! – continuou o moreno, erguendo as mãos para o teto rebaixado da garagem.

- Você deveria pedir ajuda ao Remus, aposto que ele já fez uns trinta trabalhos desse tipo...

- Hum... – Potter ajeitou os óculos e tornou a falar. - Hey, você tem razão... Como não tinha pensado nisso antes?! Até porque, o Remus é tarado por história! – prosseguiu dando um tapa na própria testa. - Eu falo com ele mais tarde, então. – terminou, jogando o caderno e algumas folhas em cima do sofá.

**oOooOooOoo**

Remus largou-se no banco do vestiário da escola, suspirando pesadamente. A aula de educação física era a última aula do dia e havia acabado há algum tempo, porém, o castanho ainda vestia a regata branca e o short azul marinho.

O vestiário estava praticamente vazio, sendo ocupado por Adam e Sam, dois meninos da sua idade.

- Eu realmente preciso de um banho... – Remus falou, encostando a cabeça na parede e fechando os olhos.

Adam concordou, tirando a camiseta e juntando-se a ele, largando-se no banco. Nenhum dos dois parecendo querer realmente encarar o chuveiro.

Sam, que vestia o uniforme normal do colégio, ficou de costas para os armários do vestiário e encarou os dois.

- É uma pena que minha perna esteja debilitada... – disse, em falso pesar.

- Eu ainda me pergunto como aceitaram aquele atestado ridículo! – exclamou Adam.

- Sabe como é... Nada que umas parcelas do carro novo do meu ortopedista não possam resolver – replicou Sam, sem constrangimento algum.

Remus riu.

- Você nem se dá ao trabalho de disfarçar... É um descarado... Poderia ao menos mancar de vez em quando... – falou o castanho.

- Mas já está escrito no papel... Não é como se a direção fosse se sensibilizar com o meu estado e mandar os médicos da escola me examinarem – respondeu, dando de ombros. – Não há o que temer.

- Você é quase um vegetal, Sam. Sabe, uns exercícios de vez em quando dariam alguma massa pra esse saco de ossos que você chama de corpo. – Adam disse, maldosamente.

- A única parte do meu corpo que precisa ser exercitada é o meu cérebro, Adam. E ele vai muito bem com a minha vida sedentária, obrigado.

Remus tentou ignorar a conversa dos dois amigos. Já estava acostumado às discussões dos dois.

- Até o Remus, que é todo bichado, faz educação física!

- Ele só faz porque é uma tentativa, sem fundamento, como já cansei de dizer, de mostrar que é igual a todos daqui.

Adam considerou a resposta de Sam e virou-se para Remus.

- Bom, é verdade... Mas isso é bobagem, Remus! Acho que aqui o pessoal pensa que ser pobre é uma doença pior que a asma.

- Vocês dois me comovem – o castanho disse, não podendo deixar de rir. – Só que, eu faço educação física porque é bom fazer exercícios na minha condição. Contanto que sejam moderados e que faça no meu próprio ritmo, não há problema algum... Bom, mas eu também faço isso para provar algumas coisas pra mim mesmo... Não que dois filhinhos de papai como vocês possam me entender.

- Não fale assim, Remus – Adam disse, fingindo choque. – E os nossos frágeis corações de jovens ricos e sem o amor dos pais, como ficam?

- Você adora sua família... – replicou secamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sam perguntou, ignorando as tentativas de Adam de enumerar os pontos que faziam da família dele, uma família perturbada.

Remus olhou para o rosto do amigo e não soube dizer se ele estava preocupado ou só curioso. Sam geralmente tinha uma expressão tranqüila no rosto e raramente demonstrava outra emoção.

- Tentaram fazer alguma coisa com você? – Adam perguntou, o rosto ficando subitamente sério.

- Não... É que... – Remus pensou um pouco antes de continuar, se perguntou se valia mesmo a pena pensar naquilo. - ... Sexta eu conheci um cara que... Me tirou do sério.

Remus encarou os dois garotos e resolveu explicar que tinha acontecido.

- E você pretende voltar nesse lugar? – perguntou Sam, depois de ouvir toda a história.

- ... Sim... Eu fiquei de voltar hoje. Prometi ao James... Não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente jogar essa oportunidade fora. Os outros trabalhos nunca se encaixaram no meu horário escolar. Eu sei que em compensação só vou ganhar quando fizermos apresentações, mas como eu quero dinheiro para dar uma folga aos meus pais, deve dar...

- Entendo...

- Mas não vá deixar que esse babaca fique te chateando. - Adam falou, com seu jeito protetor de irmão mais velho.

Remus concordou e se dirigiu a um dos boxes. Adam ocupou o boxe ao lado.

- Você realmente disse que precisava de dinheiro, não de dignidade? – Remus ouviu Sam perguntar, enquanto ligava o chuveiro. -... Não conhecia esse seu lado prostituto, Remus.

Adam riu alto no outro box e Remus enfiou a cabeça embaixo da água, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Talvez ele tivesse exagerado um pouquinho. Apesar de ser uma amizade recente, ele ainda tinha Adam e Sam para tornar seus dias mais suportáveis em Saint George.

**oOooOooOoo**

Sirius acelerou a velocidade da motocicleta, sentindo os cabelos negros voarem para trás. A falta de um capacete não lhe acarretaria problemas nas ruas sem fiscalização pelas quais passava. Dezessete anos e praticamente todas as tardes livres haviam acrescentado à mente do jovem Black inúmeras rotas alternativas, sem praticamente ninguém para testemunhar a sua falta de responsabilidade.

Não que Sirius nunca tivesse parado para pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos burros – como dizia sem nenhuma cerimônia a senhora Potter –, no entanto, ultimamente, Sirius vinha deixando que a sorte tomasse conta do seu destino, portanto ele só tinha que agir e deixar o resto por conta dela.

Virou em um beco particularmente sujo, ainda sentido-se extremamente bobo pelo que havia feito na semana anterior. Na escola, James havia conversado com ele, na verdade, ele só ouviu o que o de óculos tinha a dizer. James havia dito que Remus tinha aceitado voltar, e isso levava o moreno a um lugar nada agradável. Um lugar onde ele deveria se desculpar com o garoto. Na verdade, não era nem pedir desculpas o que o irritava tanto, mas sim o motivo pelo qual ele pediria. Se havia algum trauma maior do que ser criado por Walburga Black, esse trauma era o jeito que todos os da sua família e todos os que conviviam com a mesma tratavam as pessoas pobres. Sirius se sentia nauseado só de lembrar.

Por isso, desde que começou a tomar as próprias decisões prometeu a si mesmo que nunca faria ninguém se sentir mal por causa de dinheiro e essas coisas. Não que o acontecido com Remus tivesse sido nesse sentido, ele pensava que o garoto era um riquinho metido a besta, o tipo de pessoa que ele mais odiava. Contudo, o menino era pobre e agora deveria achar que ele era um babaca riquinho, justamente a imagem que ele mais temia ter.

Sentiu-se completamente idiota, a verdade era que já começara errado. Hank nunca deveria tê-los deixado para trás. Sirius não gostava de mudanças. Já tinha acontecido coisas demais nos últimos anos e ele realmente pensou que tudo estava se ajeitando, que finalmente haveria algo constante em sua vida, aí chegava esse Lupin e o atingia bem onde mais o incomodava. A crise de ciúmes tinha ficado para trás, dando lugar a vergonha e raiva de si mesmo.

O sol já estava quase se pondo quando avistou os portões de Saint George, estacionou a moto na calçada e aproximou-se da entrada da escola.

Um menino de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados estava sentado em uma espécie de muro perto do portão. O garoto chupava um pirulito e balançava as pernas descuidadamente – que por pouco centímetros não alcançavam o chão. Ele tinha olhos verde-claros e o olhava fixamente, não parecendo importar-se se estava sendo inconveniente. Sirius achou estranho um garoto com aquela aparência estar no colegial. Os shorts até o joelho pareciam combinar muito mais com ele, porém a calça comprida dava a Sirius a certeza de que pelo menos 15 anos ele tinha.

Pensou em perguntar ao menino se ele sabia como achar Remus ali, quando uma voz não muito amigável falou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! - Remus Lupin perguntou, em frente ao portão.

Sirius tinha ensaiado um "Me desculpe", para falar assim que o avistasse. Mas o "Boa tarde" que saiu foi suficiente. Não era como se ele fosse falar uma coisa daquelas com outras pessoas olhando.

Remus continuou olhando-o seriamente, sem dizer nada.

- Eu vim te buscar... - disse, levando a mão aos cabelos inconscientemente. - O James me disse pra vir até aqui... Eu pensei que... Ele tinha combinado com você...

- Ele não me disse nada.

Sirius suspirou. Típico do quatro-olhos desgraçado que ele chamava de melhor amigo. O que ele faria agora? Estava tentando ser gentil, de verdade.

O moreno estava quase virando as costas para ir embora. Era muita emoção para dois dias seguidos. Ele havia jogado a toalha. Talvez se desculpar por tê-lo incomodado na escola fosse o suficiente. Porém um garoto loiro e alto, um pouco maior que ele talvez, apareceu chamando por Lupin.

- Remus, o professor de álgebra quer dar os últimos detalhes sobre o trabalho do bimestre pra nós dois. Disse que é melhor a gente ver isso logo... Ih, quem é o motoqueiro?

Remus desviou o olhar dele, para seu alívio.

- Esse daqui é o Adam – disse indicando o loiro alto. – e aquele ali é o Sam. - continuou, indicando o garoto de cabelos enrolados chupando o pirulito. - Esse é Sirius Black.

- Sirius? – o que se chamava Adam, perguntou.

O loiro deu alguns passos a frente e estendeu a mão. O moreno pensou que os ossos de sua mão fossem quebrar quando a apertou, Adam colocou muito mais força do que o necessário no aperto. E Sirius quase soltou um palavrão, mas resolveu manter-se firme e devolver na mesma intensidade.

- Eu já volto – Remus disse, voltando a encará-lo.

Sirius observou Remus e Adam entrarem de novo na escola, desanimado. Aquilo estava enchendo o saco...

- Sirius Black... A ovelha negra da família.

Sirius se espantou ao ouvir essas palavras saírem dos lábios de Sam, que continuava observando-o.

- Parece até uma brincadeira de mau gosto com o seu sobrenome... – continuou a falar com a voz suave. - Mas... Eu pensei que você fosse diferente...

Sirius olhou para o garoto com raiva. Era só o que faltava.

-... Sempre pensei que você fosse um pouco maior e mais assustador. Cheio de tatuagens... Nunca imaginei que fosse tão parecido com a sua mãe...

- Do que você...!

- Ah, eu o conheço, Sirius. Conheço a sua família. Nossos pais são amigos... E meu pai sabe dos fatos abafados... Ele sempre me falou de você, sempre te usou como exemplo para o que eu nunca deveria ser. Um revoltado, delinqüente... Essas coisas...

Sirius ficou sem ação.

- Você tem alguns fãs aqui, sabe. Idiotas o suficiente para te usarem como desculpa para fazer coisas erradas... Alguns daqui sabem que você fugiu de casa, e que não resolveu morar sozinho para aprender a cuidar de si mesmo, como foi divulgado. Eles o vêem como uma espécie de herói... Mas provavelmente nenhum é corajoso o suficiente para deixar a vida que têm de lado. A comodidade é uma coisa admirável... Agora, eu duvido que o reconhecessem se o vissem aqui. Você nem de longe parece ser o garoto revoltado que chegou aos ouvidos do pessoal daqui.

Sirius continuou sem saber o que dizer. Não sabia se a expressão em sue rosto demonstrava o quanto estava assustado.

- Mas não se preocupe, Remus e Adam não fazem a menor idéia de quem você é... Eles nunca viveram no nosso meio, Sirius. Nunca tiveram contato com essa podridão aonde a gente cresceu.

Sam o encarou longamente, seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho estranho.

- Adam é filho de um irlandês que ganhou muito dinheiro de uma vez só. Ele não é de uma família tradicional. E aqui ele é tão bem-vindo quanto Remus, se é que você me entende...

Sam parou de falar e continuou observando-o, voltou a chupar o pirulito e depois de alguns instantes pareceu perder o interesse em Sirius e recostou-se nas grades da escola, pensativo.

- Eu sei do que você está falando, mas... Eu não faço mais parte disso... Eles não são mais a minha família...

Não soube se Sam ouviu suas palavras, pois o garoto não se mexeu.

- Quem são os seus pais?

- Hum... Minha mãe é só um monte de ossos debaixo da terra e o meu pai é herdeiro de um banco...

Adam e Remus chegaram ao portão e não puderam deixar de notar o clima estranho que pairava no lugar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sirius se espantou quando Remus falou aparentemente preocupado com ele.

- Você está... Meio pálido...

- Samuel Joseph Winters, o que você fez com ele? – Adam perguntou.

- Eu só perguntei se ele queria dar uma lambida no meu pirulito... Acho que ele não gosta de Blueberry...

Adam riu com gosto, perguntando se aquilo era coisa pra se oferecer a outro homem.

Sirius puxou Remus pelo braço, antes de murmurar um "A gente já está atrasado!".

- Olha só, ele é do tipo selvagem! – Adam disse com uma voz fina que pretendia ser de uma mulher. – Você não duraria um dia aqui, Si-ri!

Os dois caminharam em direção a moto. Sirius deu o capacete, que em teoria ele deveria estar usando, a Remus, e subiu na moto. O castanho lançou um olhar de desagrado, mas não protestou, subiu na moto e segurou meio desajeitado em seu abdômen.

- Eu não sei o que foi que o Sam te disse, mas não leve a sério o que ele fala...

Sirius deu a partida na moto sentindo um pouco do aperto que sentia no peito ir embora, junto com a voz gentil de Remus.

_Continua..._

* * *

Oi gente o/

TF4 demorou, mas chegou! E ficou um pouco maior, né? Vocês me perdoam? #puppy eyes#

Gostaram do Adam e do Sam? – quem leu ASO os conhece xD - Eles aparecerão mais algumas vezes... E Frank Longbottom dará o ar da graça no próximo capítulo!

O que seria de mim e de TF sem os reviews de vocês? Queria muito agradecer a todos que me mandaram comentários no último chap! (**Prímula, helen tina, hisato, Noah Black, Morgana, Ju. K. Lender, Sam Crane, Ann – vc comentou xD – Keith, Retty-Chan, Felpa, Camis, Indefinida, Jann **)

E Ann, juro que nunca mais eu escrevo o capítulo no caderno xD A quantidade de palavras que eu comi enquanto passava para o pc foi medonha xD Thanks again!

Vou terminar de responder os reviews hoje também

Kissus Kissus até o próximo chap o/


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notinha:** Ann, obrigado pela super betagem /o/ E a todas que comentaram o capítulo 4!_

**The Fallen**

Bend and shape me  
I love the way you are  
Slow and sweetly  
Like never before  
Calm and sleeping  
We won't stir up the past  
So descretely  
We won't look back

**(Doesn't Remind Me – Audioslave)**

_- Nós vamos à barbearia do Beco Diagonal, hoje! – exclamou Gregory Lupin ao sair de casa naquela fresca tarde de setembro. – Depois vamos tomar sundae e comprar uma bola nova para você!_

_Remus estava sentado sobre os ombros do pai, segurando firme em sua cabeça._

_- Mas papai, a mamãe disse que não é pra ficar gastando dinheiro com bobagens... Ela disse que temos que economizar..._

_Gregory Lupin, que estava radiante por poder sair com Remus mais uma vez, não se deixou abalar pelos argumentos, sempre mais racionais que os seus, de seu filho de sete anos. Depois de passar mais de um mês no hospital, o primogênito dos Lupin merecia um presente._

_- Nós não vamos gastar muito, e a nossa bola furou hoje de manhã, como você viu..._

_- Depois de o senhor deixá-la na chuva e jogá-la contra aquelas pedras pontudas umas trinta vezes...?_

_Gregory riu, segurando as pernas do filho e ameaçando jogá-lo pra trás._

_- Não negue que você precisa de um corte nesse cabelo, ele está quase chegando ao ombro!_

_Remus pegou uma mecha de cabelos com uma das mãos e analisou-a... Realmente estava grande._

_- E... Se você não disser nada pra sua mãe, seu sundae virá com uma camada extra de cobertura de chocolate._

_Os olhos castanho-claros de Remus brilharam. Ele segurou com mais força os fios cor de café da cabeça do pai e sorriu satisfeito._

_- É... Eu preciso de um corte de cabelo... Quem sou eu para discordar do Grande Mestre da família Lupin?_

_- Grande Mestre?... Será que sua mãe me chamaria assim se eu pedisse?_

_Remus riu com gosto._

_- Chamaria, mas você ia passar a dormir no sofá, papai._

_x-x-x-x-x_

_Remus olhou-se no espelho da espaçosa barbearia. Seu cabelo já havia sido cortado e ele estava vendo o resultado final. Era inegável que estava sentindo bem menos calor no pescoço e que sua franja não ficava mais atrapalhando sua visão. Retirou alguns fios claros – que haviam sobrevivido a limpeza feita com a escovinha __do __barbeiro –__de sua __blusa azul e desceu com um pulo do carrinho onde as crianças sentavam-se para cortar os cabelos._

_Seu pai estava recostado na cadeira ao lado, o rosto coberto pela espuma branca que o barbeiro sempre passava para fazer sua barba. O menino deu uma boa olhada no lugar algumas vezes e logo ficou entediado. Estava se sentindo tão disposto, e havia ficado trancado por tanto tempo no hospital, que ficar ali sem fazer nada lhe causava aflição._

_- Você quer dar uma voltinha? – seu pai perguntou, como sempre lendo seus pensamentos._

_- Eu posso ir comprar uma bala? É aqui pertinho..._

_Gregory virou o rosto vagarosamente na sua direção._

_- Tudo bem, mas vá e volte direto, não pare em nenhum outro lugar, ok?... E traga uma balinha azul pra mim..._

_Remus confirmou com a cabeça e saiu, todo feliz, pela porta de vidro da barbearia._

_O caminho não era tão longo, de fato, ele só teria que descer a rua e virar na esquina, onde uma grande esfera transparente de plástico – depositada em cima de uma espécie de cilindro rosa –, cheia de chicletes multicoloridos estava a sua espera. Remus só precisava pôr as duas moedinhas que tinha no bolso na fend__a, __um pouco abaixo da esfer__a, __e girar uma espécie de chave, para ver as bolinhas coloridas deslizando em espiral até o buraquinho por onde sairiam. Não sabia se teria a sorte de conseguir uma azul para seu pai, porém, tinha certeza de que os dois terminariam com a língua pintada com alguma cor berrante depois de mastigá-las._

_x-x-x-x-x_

_Sirius segurou a mão de seu irmão caçula e disparou por uma das calçadas do Beco Diagonal. Regulus quase tropeçou em frente a barbearia, mas o desastre aconteceu quando estava virando a esquina da rua. Ele o irmão colidiram com um garoto, que caiu no chão._

_O garoto tinha cabelos castanhos e Sirius viu que ele olhava para duas bolinhas coloridas caídas no chão._

_- Ah, foi mal, a gente compra outra pra você... – Sirius disse, rapidamente. O menino olhava para as balas como se lamentasse profundamente._

_- Hunf... Ninguém mandou ele ficar no nosso caminho. – Regulus disse, tentando puxá-lo pela mão. – Nós estamos atrasados!_

_O garoto de cabelos castanhos levantou-se, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas._

_- Esqueceu a educação em casa, seu metidinho?__– ele disse, olhando com raiva para as balas no chão._

_Os irmãos Black olharam para o garoto. Depois de alguns segundos Sirius começou a rir e Regulus olhou chocado para o menino._

_- Metidinho? Você sabe com que está falando? – Regulus falou da maneira mais arrogante que um menino de cinco anos poderia falar. O que para Sirius soava quase bonitinho e uma tentativa engraçada do pequeno de imitar a mãe. Ele havia até empinado o nariz, do mesmo jeito afetado que Walburga fazia._

_- E você sabe com quem está falando? – o castanho disse, achando graça da valentia de Regulus._

_- Qual o seu nome? – Regulus perguntou, desconfiado._

_O castanho pareceu pensar por alguns instantes._

_- Hum... William Winchester__! __Wilbert Wilbert...Terceiro. – respondeu debochado. - Minha família é muito poderosa, sabe..._

_Sirius e o castanho se entreolharam tentando segurar o riso. Aparentemente o menino de cabelos claros descobrira o quanto era legal implicar com Regulus._

_Sirius deixou os dois por um instante e foi comprar as duas balas que o garoto tinha derrubado no chão._

_-... Você está mentindo... Fale a verdade!_

_Sirius voltou e entregou as duas balas ao garoto, que não as recusou._

_- Ah, é claro, porque vocês são da _realeza _e eu devo me curvar a vocês... – o castanho disse, rindo. Ele piscou, simpaticamente, para Sirius e deu as costas aos irmãos. - Até mais, meus senhores!_

_Regulus bufou, apertando a mão que Sirius segurava._

_- Mas que garoto impernitente!_

_- Impertinente... – corrigiu Sirius, divertido._

_- Aposto que ele é pobre! Olha as roupas dele!_

_- E daí?... Eu achei ele engraçado._

_Regulus o olhou chateado, murmurando que o estranho pobretão o havia chamado de metidinho._

_Sirius olhou para a rua por onde o menino havia desaparecido. Deveria ter perguntado o nome dele. Os meninos de sua escola não pareciam ser tão espirituosos quanto o castanho. Na verdade nenhum garoto que ele conhecia teria a coragem de confrontá-los daquele jeito. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim, pois se o tal menino soubesse quem ele era talvez mudasse sua postura e passasse a ser só mais um que puxaria o saco dos Black._

_O mais velho lembrou-se da encrenca em que estavam metidos e puxou o irmão mais uma vez, correndo desembestado pelo beco diagonal._

_- Merda! Será que ela já foi? - disse ofegante, quando pararam em frente ao Banco Gringotes, lugar de onde, supostamente, eles não deveriam ter saído._

_Olhou para o irmão e viu que Regulus o olhava com os olhos arregalados._

_- O que foi?_

_- Você disse!_

_- Disse o quê?_

_- Essa palavra com M!_

_- Merda?_

_- É! - o pequeno disse, apontando acusadoramente para o mais velho. Olhando em volta, como se tivesse medo que alguém ouvisse o irmão. - Você sabe que não pode!_

_- Vai me dizer que você nunca falou?!_

_- Nunca falei. - Regulus disse orgulhoso._

_- Só porque você é covarde!_

_- Não sou não!_

_- Tem medo da mamãe..._

_- Não tenho nada!_

_- Então fala... - Sirius o desafiou._

_Regulus ficou vermelho e olhou para ele decidido. Respirou fundo e empertigou-se, demonstrando toda a sua coragem ao irmão._

_- Mer..._

_Sirius arregalou os olhos, mas não foi pela ousadia do irmão, e sim por ver que sua mãe estava parada ao lado dos dois, escutando a conversa._

_- Sirius Orion Black - a mulher sibilou da maneira mais venenosa e ameaçadora que ele já tinha ouvido._

_O moreno abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, já sabia de cor o que sua mãe falaria, mas isso não mudava o fato de ele estar completamente ferrado._

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Não demorou muito até Remus finalmente poder colocar os pés em terra firme novamente. Apesar de ter achado a moto realmente legal – obviamente guardou essa informação para si mesmo –, de fato, sacolejar e morrer de frio definitivamente não era seu meio de transporte favorito. Tirou o capacete e o entregou a Sirius, que não disse nada. O moreno parecia estar com a cabeça longe e não fazia questão de encará-lo.

O castanho murmurou um "obrigado pela carona" não se preocupando em certificar-se se o outro tinha ouvido, e se dirigiu a garagem. Ao entrar, achou estranho não ver nem James, e nem Peter no lugar.

- Eles devem estar lá dentro com o Frank – Sirius disse, apontando para as mochilas jogadas no chão.

Remus encarou Sirius, que ainda estava na entrada, se perguntando o que o fizera ficar daquele jeito. Viu o moreno abrir a boca para falar algo, mas desistir no meio do caminho. Sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável. Sirius passou a olhá-lo como se sentisse dor com o ato.

Remus se perguntou que tipo de garoto era aquele que, apesar de parecer durão, era tão transparente e fácil de entender. Se doía tanto fazer um pedido de desculpas, então ele não precisava ouvi-lo. Não era como se ele fosse uma bonequinha que precisava de rosas e um cartão cheio de floreios.

Na verdade, parecia ter algo mais profundo na expressão do rapaz, entretanto, Remus resolveu deixar de lado. Eles estavam ali para fazer uma coisa que ambos gostavam, e não era como se todas as pessoas se tornassem amigas desde o primeiro contato – e não era como se Remus realmente conseguisse ficar com raiva por muito tempo –, portanto, Sirius não precisava fazer aquela cara, pois aquilo o incomodava bastante.

Estava pensando em uma forma de dizer o que tinha em mente sem constrangê-lo, quando a porta lateral da garagem se escancarou. Por ela entraram James, Peter e um garoto da sua idade, alto e de cabelos castanho-escuros.

- Oh! Meus meninos! – James falou, imitando a voz de mãe orgulhosa da senhora Potter. – Vieram direitinho? Não trocaram farpas nem olhares hostis durante o caminho, não é?

- Só se eu tivesse olhos nas costas, James – Sirius disse, tirando a jaqueta.

- O olhar psicológico, pequeno Sirius – continuou o de óculos, como se fosse um sábio oriental.

Remus riu e cumprimentou Peter.

- Remus! Você está tão digno hoje! – o gordinho falou, dando um tapinha em suas costas.

O sorriso de Remus desapareceu. Perguntou-se até quando o encheriam por causa de seu momento de fraqueza. Virou-se para o menino de cabelos castanho-escuros e só então notou que este o encarava sem piscar, e tinha um brilho realmente estranho nos olhos escuros.

- Ah! Esse é Frank Longbottom, Remus... Ele é o nosso cafetã– quero dizer, empresário... Ou uma espécie...

Longbottom não pareceu se incomodar com a apresentação de James e continuou a mirar Remus, que sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Como ele é bonitinho! – exclamou Frank, saindo de seu transe.

Remus ficou mais vermelho ainda, só que de raiva. Não era possível, outro idiota para importuná-lo?!

- James! Por que você não me disse antes?! Ele é perfeito! Perfeito!

Remus olhou para James, que deu de ombros, também sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu Sirius resmungar "_Lá vem esse idiota de novo_".

Frank se aproximou e ergueu uma das mãos, segurando uma parte de seu uniforme. Remus deu um passo para trás, se afastando, porém Frank não se abalou.

- Finalmente, finalmente tudo está se encaixando! – disse, começando a andar de um lado para o outro, ignorando os demais. – Sim, sim... O uniforme é excelente! Saint George!

Frank ficou falando consigo mesmo por mais alguns minutos, antes de se virar para os quatro.

- Vocês não compreendem? – perguntou, em expectativa. Os quatro garotos olharam para ele sem entender. - Nós temos o garoto bonitão, o desleixado, o gordinho e agora o colegial! O colegial que estava faltando!

- De novo com esse estereotipo, Frank? Sabe, eu me sinto um fedido ao ser chamado de desleixado! Isso daqui é natural! – James falou, apontando para os cabelos.

- Eu sei, ninguém em sã consciência criaria um ninho na cabeça por vontade própria. Porém esse é exatamente o seu trunfo, James. Você é natural e também tem uma boa aparência... Agora, é claro que se trata de estereotipo, eu pretendo ganhar dinheiro com vocês!

James tentou protestar, mas foi interrompido.

- Se o Sirius tivesse feito como eu falei, no ano passado teríamos tido o dobro de apresentações! Mas, não... Custava mascar um maldito chiclete?! Vocês têm que ter uma marca, um diferencial!

- E eu lá sou vaca pra ficar mastigando o tempo todo?! Poupe-me! Além do mais eu odeio chiclete, aquele negócio é grudento!

Remus não sabia se ria, como Peter estava fazendo, ou se ficava preocupado. Optou pela segunda opção quando o olhar de Frank recaiu sobre ele.

- Remus! – exclamou, lançando um olhar de desprezo para James e Sirius. – Você é uma peça importante para o nosso sucesso – continuou, passando o braço por seus ombros e o levando até o pequeno sofá. – Você é o que eu chamaria de Rapunzel!

- Rapunzel? – repetiu Remus, perplexo demais para se irritar.

- Sim, sim, sim! Você, que vive preso na torre de Saint George! Que representa – _perigosamente_ – a imagem daquilo que as garotas mais querem ter!

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius, como se não pudesse sequer cogitar a possibilidade de Remus ter alguma coisa de interessante. Pelo menos não mais do que ele.

- O colégio interno masculino! Lá, onde elas nunca poderão entrar... Onde você fica preso, sentindo falta da família, fazendo planos e ansioso para brincar com Emily, sua irmã mais nova, no próximo feriado! O garoto que tem todo o dinheiro do mundo, mas não tem amor! Ah, eu já posso ver nossas cifras aumentando...

- Er... Eu sou filho único, vou para casa todos os dias... E sou bolsista... – o castanho enumerou, secamente.

O sorriso de Frank sumiu.

- Por que eu ainda tento dialogar com vocês? – ele perguntou, massageando as têmporas. – Mas não tem problema... Bolsistas despertam algo a mais... Sim... Você é pobre... Seu pai é alcoólatra por se sentir incapaz de sustentar a família... Sua mãe tem três empregos e você fica encarregado de cuidar da casa antes de sair para o seu emprego de meio período.

Remus encarou James por alguns instantes e os dois desataram a rir.

- É isso! – prosseguiu Frank, voltando a se animar. – Remus despertará a compaixão de nossas fãs!

- Quanta delicadeza... – Remus falou em tom casual. - Será que alguma delas me adotaria? Meu sonho de criança sempre foi ser sustentado e viver a base de dinheiro e sexo...!

Frank o encarou, ainda com um brilho meio lunático no olhar, mas não disse nada. Deixou os quatro na garagem, desaparecendo pela porta lateral, falando que tinha muito que pensar.

Remus olhou para os outros e notou que Sirius tentou fingir que não estava rindo de sua piadinha. O moreno desviou o olhar e passou a mexer na guitarra. O castanho levantou-se achando quase adorável o jeito orgulhoso do garoto.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

O ensaio seguiu normalmente. Frank havia se despedido mais cedo e Remus, como o príncipe pacificador – apelido que seu pai inventara para chateá-lo – que era, tentou estabelecer alguma conversa com Sirius, mas o jovem Black era mais difícil do que imaginava. Talvez ele ainda estivesse envergonhado... Não sabia direito. Bom, ninguém poderia dizer que ele não tinha dado o primeiro passo.

A noite havia sido produtiva, eles conseguiram ensaiar algumas músicas que Remus não conhecia e James lhe entregou algumas partituras que Sirius havia feito. O moreno tinha um bom conhecimento dos instrumentos, e realmente fazia todos os arranjos das músicas.

Já era quase dez horas quando Remus começou a recolher seus pertences para ir embora.

- Remus... – James o chamou baixinho.

- O que foi?

- É que... Hoje eu vou dormir aqui no _Pete_, então não vou poder ir com você...

-... Não tem problema, eu pego um ônibus, já está tarde mesmo...

James assentiu e sorriu de um jeito estranho.

- Sabe o que é... Eu acho que estou precisando da sua ajuda...

- Claro que eu ajudo – respondeu de imediato, preocupando-se com o tom estranho com o qual James falava. – O que aconteceu?

- Bom, é que eu não sei muito bem como fazer um trabalho de história e gostaria que me ajudasse.

- Ah, é só isso? – falou, aliviado. – Não tem problema algum, e para quando é?

-... Depois de amanhã.

Remus suspirou.

- E quantos _trinta_ dias você teve para fazer esse trabalho?

James fez um biquinho impagável enquanto reclamava que o professor só tinha dado míseros quinze dias.

- Bom... Eu vou ter que pedir ajuda ao meu pai... Você pode ir lá em casa amanhã? Com a ajuda dele talvez dê tempo...

- Você é sempre minha salvação! Ah, eu passo a madrugada lá se necessário!

- Eu posso ir também? – Peter perguntou meio tímido. – É que, o James sempre fala que você é inteligente... Se pudesse dar uma olhada no meu... Não é pra depois de amanhã, mas...

Remus assentiu. A verdade era que aquela talvez fosse a primeira vez que ele levasse um amigo, além de James, a residência dos Lupin, e não deixava de ficar feliz com isso. A alegria repentina o fez esquecer-se do temperamento de Black, quando se virou e perguntou a Sirius se ele também queria ir.

- Não, muito obrigado. O meu já está pronto. – ele respondeu sem hesitar.

O castanho entendeu como "Eu não preciso da sua ajudinha, _nerd_, obrigado".

Saiu da garagem sentindo os pés um pouco pesados a cada passada, estava realmente cansado. Mas o dia havia sido divertido, apesar de tudo. Caminhou pelas ruas iluminadas lentamente, pensando que o ponto de ônibus bem que poderia ser mais perto.

O silêncio que normalmente tomava conta daquela parte da cidade foi bruscamente quebrado pelo motor nada discreto da moto de Sirius. O moreno desacelerou e parou ao lado de Remus, apoiando um dos pés no meio fio.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes. Sirius estava novamente sem capacete e o olhava seriamente.

- Eu não odeio pessoas pobres. – ele disse abruptamente.

Remus ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, tentando ficar sério.

- Ora... É muito nobre da sua parte...

- Eu não estou brincando. – o moreno replicou impaciente.

- Eu sei. – Remus disse com firmeza, mirando diretamente os orbes cinzentos.

Sirius desviou olhar e deu a partida na moto. Remus não soube dizer se foi impressão sua ou se realmente ouviu o moreno pedir desculpas em meio ao ronco alto do motor da motocicleta.

O castanho desceu a rua sentindo um pouco de inveja de Sirius. Apesar de não ter nenhum tato e jeito para falar com ele, Sirius expunha os sentimentos de forma tão sincera e despercebida que fazia Remus se sentir um pouco culpado. Afinal, ele era extremamente polido e sabia sempre usar as palavras certas, no entanto só conseguia fazer com que as pessoas se sentissem bem com aquelas frases ensaiadas, nunca depositava seus reais sentimentos daquela maneira. A não ser em situações extremas, que geralmente eram interrompidas por alguma patética crise respiratória.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sirius passou pela rua mal iluminada daquele bairro menos favorecido da cidade pela décima vez. As casinhas de tijolos – todas pintadas de um vermelho bem escuro - eram pequenas e grudadas umas nas outras. Todas seguindo o mesmo padrão, deixando o lugar com um ar extremamente sem graça. Nenhuma delas tinha quintal, contudo pareciam bem cuidadas.

Desacelerou a moto e parou em frente ao número 112. No dia anterior tinha ouvido Remus dar o endereço da residência dos Lupin a Peter. Depois de zanzar para lá e para cá após as aulas, viu-se sem nada para fazer. James estava atarefado e provavelmente passaria a noite toda na casa de Remus. Peter também...

Estacionou a moto perto da entrada da casa, se perguntando por que estava indo até lá. Tocou a campainha e esperou um pouco. Bom, ao menos ele tinha sido convidado, não é? E já que não tinha nada mais importante para fazer...

A porta foi aberta por uma mulher de cabelos longos, da cor dos cabelos de Remus. Seus olhos eram castanhos também e aparentava ser bem jovem.

- Pois não? – ela perguntou, gentilmente.

- Er... Eu sou amigo do James e do Peter... Eles estão fazendo um trabalho...

- Ah, mais um amigo do Remus! – ela disse, animada. - Pode entrar, eu sou a mãe do Remus, Julliete Lupin.

Sirius imaginou se ela o trataria tão amavelmente se soubesse de sua relação com Remus.

- Eu sou Sirius Black. É um prazer, senhora Lupin. Desculpe chegar assim, de repente. – disse, educadamente, porém a mulher não pareceu ouvi-lo.

- Sirius? – ela perguntou, olhando-o com interesse. – Igual a estrela?

-... Sim. – replicou, meio sem jeito.

- Aquele que porta a luz... – Julliete falou.

Sirius a encarou um pouco confuso. A mulher não disse mais nada e o levou até onde seus amigos se encontravam. O moreno olhou para a figura esguia da senhora Lupin mais uma vez antes de entrar no quarto de Remus. Aquela seria uma noite agitada.

_Continua..._

Oi, gente o/

Então, então #Moony repetitiva mode on# espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Bom, como agora é madrugada, e eu já estou ferrada mesmo, dissertarei um pouco mais sobre este capítulo...

Os pais de Remus serão pessoas legais. Sim, o meu mundo é feliz e limitado em TF xD Mas saberemos um pouco mais sobre Gregory e Julliete no próximo capítulo.

Já o Frank é uma mistura de Kyouya e Renge-Chan versão empresário de banda. Ele não aparecerá muito, porém, quando o fizer, Remus sempre será seu alvo favorito =D

A minha capacidade de descrever lugares com clareza é quase nula. O bairro onde Remus mora deveria se parecer – tirando o fato de não ter mar – com a vizinhança do Billy Elliot, sabe? Aquelas casinhas todas juntinhas e iguais. Conversando com a Felps e com a betagem da Ann, eu notei que tinha descrito como se fosse uma favelinha Ç.Ç Eu tentei melhorar, então espero que consigam visualizar direito...

O puppy love não será de imediato, mas espero sinceramente que não desanimem por causa disso :)

Agora, se depois de ler todo o meu bla bla bla, você quer me xingar por eu ser uma matraca descontrolada, aperte o botão para reviewzar aqui em baixo, e aproveite para me dizer o que achou desse capítulo [/desculpa esfarrapada para conseguir reviews]

Mas dessa vez foi rápido, né?! Inté, amorecos! o/


End file.
